what happens if
by ynsthc
Summary: Erik was in an orphanage. A wealthy couple adopted him and his face was surgically fixed. and he had his life in a normal way. what happens if he meets Christine in unusual way.. E/C MODERN! :
1. Chapter 1: Erik

**^_^ Hi! It's me Wendy! This is my first fan fic that I made in my whole life. Actually I don't write stories, I only write songs and poems. I discovered fanfiction through a friend of mine. I spend most of my time reading fan fics then an idea pop in my mind that I suddenly want to write stories. I know I'm not the best writer in the world but I do hope you all like this one. Don't worry tell me honestly what you think about my story. Tell me what I need to do or change to write better. :)**

**SUMMARY: Erik was in an orphanage. A wealthy couple adopted him and his face was surgically fixed. He lives normally and women chase him for his handsome face. His secretary, Meg was getting married. She invites him to her wedding and he meets there Christine Daae. They didn't get along well for starters. After 4 months, they get to see each other on the plane. Few weeks after the trip, Erik finds Christine drenched in the rain sitting on the street with a luggage. Since, Christine has nowhere to go Erik insist that she stays in his house for a mean time. What happens after months staying in Erik's house. Will they both let go if each other?**

CHAPTER 1: Erik.

Erik was a kid with so many talents but he hides in the shadows because of his deformed face. People in the orphanage dislike him for his appearance. They tend to avoid him at all cost. Most of the time they make fun of him or call him foul names. Erik on the other hand ignored them all. He doesn't play outside like all the kids in the orphanage instead he sat in his room and draw pictures or read books.

Once a week in the orphanage couples come around to adopt a child. Erik would be at the far corner hiding from them. He was already eleven years old. The head mistress of the orphanage is thinking of not letting him be adopted because of his age and decided to make him work in the orphanage as a helper. But one day, a wealthy couple had arrived. Erik was working in the kitchen when the couple arrived.

Mr. and Mrs. Dessalar were fortunate enough to have a lot of money but luckless in having a child. So they decided to go to an orphanage to adopt. They both wanted a baby or a toddler. The mistress had showed them the children in the orphanage. They went around the house until they pass by the kitchen. Mrs. Dessalar had a glimpse on Erik's face while he was washing the dishes. Intrigue by his features she asked the mistress, "Who is that boy?" pointing at Erik who had not heard her. The mistress bewildered had replied, "Mrs. Dessalar that is Erick. He lived here for 11 years now and never been adopted. We found him at our doorsteps in the night. He was wrapped in an old wreaked quilt and there was no note." Mrs. Dessalar felt sympathy for Erik.

The mistress had interrupted her thoughts when she ask her if she already chosen somebody.

"We'll think about it. We'll come by tomorrow again. Thank you." She said with a smile.

They were in the car when her husband had asked her and she did not hear for her thoughts were still on Erik.

"Eliza, did you heard a thing I said?"

"Huh? I'm sorry."

"You're quite lost in thoughts, my dear."

She sighed and rest her head on Paul's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Something had been occupying my mind."

"What is it my dear?"

"I've been thinking..that I don't want to adopt a baby."

Paul was confused. He said, "You don't want to adopt anymore?"

She was misunderstood by her husband so she replied, "No, what I mean is that I still want to adopt but not a baby."

"Why a sudden change of mind?"

"I saw this kid named Erik who was working in the kitchen."

"You mean the kid with a distorted face."

"I do not look at him in that way. He is like everyone else."

"You want us to adopt him?"

"Yes, I want us to adopt him but if you don't like him.."

He put a finger on his lips to stop her from talking. He told her, "I have nothing against it."

She smiled and decide that they are going by tomorrow to adopt Erik and make him a part of their family.

**XXX review! please! :)) hahahaha..hope you guys like it.. :D XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxx This is my next chapter! ^^ :)) I hope you like this one! :) XXXX**

CHAPTER 2

Erik woke up early in the morning to start his work in the kitchen already. He scraped off the dirt in the floor then mopped the whole dining room. He was drying the plates when everyone woke up and headed to the kitchen. After he finished everything, he went to his room and started to read his book.

It was afternoon when Mr. and Mrs. Dessalar came to the orphanage. They talked to the head mistress and told her that they want to adopt Erik. The mistress was surprised by did not ask anymore question. She arranged the papers and they went to see Erik.

Erik was drawing a tree when someone knocked on his door. He stood up slowly thinking it was the head mistress ordering him to do something. But to his surprise she was not alone standing outside his door. She was with the couple who visited yesterday.

"Erik, I like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Dessalar. They are here to adopt you, dear child." She said with a knowing smile.

Erik was surprised, frightened and happy for he was going to be adopted. He was surprised for he didn't see it coming. He was frightened for he does not know what they will do to him and he was happy that he was going to leave the orphanage. He look at them and said nothing.

Then Mrs. Dessalar kneel in front of him and said, "Hi Erik."

Erik who was standing stiffly said in reply, "Hello."

"I'm Eliza Dessalar and this is my husband Paul. We're going to be your new family."

Erik look up to see the man standing behind her. He was smiling at him and there were no fear in his eyes. He look at Eliza who was staring at him. She was watching him with caring eyes. Erik spoke, "You aren't going to send me back here in the orphanage when you realize that I was a monster, are you?"

Eliza took his hand but he snatch it back. For he was not comfortable people touching him. he spun around with his back on them. Eliza who had realized what she had done. Look at Erik with apologetic eyes and said, "We will not do such thing, Erik. We want you to be a part of our family."

Erik look at her and saw that she was serious. He took her hand and smiled for the very first time in his life.

Everything felt like it was fast forward. After Erik took Eliza's hand she smiled and helped him fix his things and go say goodbye to everyone. Everybody in the orphanage was surprised that among a hundred children in there Erik was adopted by a rich family. The head mistress said goodbye to him and Paul helped him go inside the car. Feeling uneasy of the silence, Paul started a conversation with Erik. Eliza smiled and them. Erik who was happily talking to Paul had realized that it was the first time he had ever felt like home.

The house was a thousand miles away from the orphanage. Erik fell asleep in Eliza's arms. It was already night time when they got in the house. Paul carried Erik to his new room and Eliza followed. When Erik was already in the bed, Eliza and Paul smiled at each other. They left the room quietly, talking of what they would be doing with Erik.

"Why don't we buy some clothes for him and toys. I'm sure he'll like that." Paul suggested.

Eliza replied, "I'm sure he will. But Paul...I'm a bit concern."

"About what?"

"What if people started staring at him when we go out. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable. I think he had beento much alone for a long time. How can we bring outside when he is afraid of what people would say?"she said worried.

Paul sighed, "Eliza, I don't know if you'll accept but do you think we should let him wear a mask? So that people would not comment on his face."

"Do you think he'll agree with that?"

"I don't know. But we'll let him decide."Paul said encouraging.

Erik in the other hand was sleeping soundly in his new room. Not knowing he was already in his new home. A couple of hours ago, he was an orphan in the orphanage scrapping the floor and washing the dishes but now was Erik Dessalar. A kid with his own house and family.

**Xxx Oh my goodness... Do you think it pass on quality standard? :/ I don't say much do I? :( sorry it was not quite you guys might have expected..but that's all I got. Don't worry I'll try harder. and i'll make it a bit longer... :DD xxX**


End file.
